Gru vs Megamind
DYMallday= Description Despicable Me vs Megamind! When two supervillains turned good from animated movies meet, only one will be bad enough to return alive! Interlude (Cue Welcome to Station Square - Sonic Adventure) Dym: There have been been plenty of evil geniuses with a large supply of high tech gadgets in fiction. Yar: However, not many have changed the page and joined the side of good. Dym: Like Gru, the man who stole the moon. Yar: And Megamind, the blue supervillain of Metro City. Dym: I'm Dym and he's Yar. Yar: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gru (Cue Pharrell Williams - Despicable Me (Instrumental)) Dym: In a world filled with supervillains gunning to steal world monuments, an older villain named Felonius Gru was failing to find success, as younger villains like the pyramid swiping Vector were stealing his thunder. Yar: Then, he came up with a genius plot, steal a shrink ray, and then use it to steal the moon! Dym: Except Vector took it from him, so he adopted some girls that were selling him cookies to steal it back, but then became attached to them, a few more plot beats, and boom he's a father retired from villainy. Yar: You're really rushing through this Dym. Dym: We have 3 movies and way too many gadgets to cover, we gotta get through quick. Yar: Alright, but I had this really good joke about kids. Dym: Let me hear it. Yar: Ummm... uhhhh.. I would never be a father because, ehhh.... Dym: We're wasting time, moving on to film dos. Yar: A retired Gru becomes an agent for the Anti-Villain League, meets his wife, and stops the super buff El Macho, who was using the drug PX-41 to make beast Minions. And in film 3 he has a brother and an 80's child actor villain or something. Dym: Now you've got the hang of skimming through. Let's talk about those gadgets of his, as he is certainly not lacking in them. Yar: First the Freeze Ray. When Gru doesn't like someone, zap! You're frozen. I would totally use this to skip theme park lines. Dym: I do not want to have bring up you getting us banned from a public establishment for the second episode in a row. Yar: Hey, I was drunk, and I couldn't have known that Tigger would fight back. (Cue Minions March - Despicable Me) Dym: Ugghhh.. next up, the shrink ray. It shrinks things down to incredibly small sizes, including objects as large as the moon. The issue being that especially with larger objects, it wears off after a period of time. Yar: Don't know if it would be cool or terrifying to be tiny. But what's less cool is the fart gun. It knocks anybody it comes into contact with unconscious with it's awful smell. I doubt it could be any worse than the locker room at my local gym. Like someone left a tuna sandwich in the vents or something, and it's putrid. Dym: You only made that up so you wouldn't have to work out. Yar: No, I'm using that fact as an excuse not to work out. Anyways, his wife tased him with a lipstick taser when the first met, and she gave it to him. He ended up completely defeating a massive PX-41 filled El Macho with it, so it has some pretty strong electricity. Dym: And he has other assorted gadgets from flamethrowers to maces in his arsenal. But we got mention his wheels. Yar: He has his own car and flight machine, but the vehicle from the third movie that belonged to his father is pretty great. It can tank a nuclear blast, goes 400 mph, can transform into many other forms of transportation, and has missiles on it. Nice! Dym: Speaking of that film, he has a super suit from it. The villain suit allows him to turn invisible, stick to walls, and float in the air. Yar: But with all this talk about his gear, what about the man behind it? Dym: Gru is very impressive compared to what you'd expect. Speed? He ran up the Great Pyramid of Giza in seconds. Reactions? He was able to react to missiles to where they appear to be in slow motion. Strength? He knocked out a shark with one punch. Durability? He survived getting shot by all of Vector's lasers at once, which were strong enough to create a crater. Yar: Wow. Gru is way better than I thought physically. Can he be beaten? Dym: Well, Gru isn't much of a fighter. Whether or not that will play a role, Gru is undoubtedly not to be messed with. Gru is shown destroying a carnival game. Megamind (Cue Bad to the Bone - Rock'N'Roll Racing) Dym: So there was a baby on a planet about to be destroyed who was sent to earth. Yar: That was Megamind. And that forehead is huge! Kind of like Peyton Manning. I mean, Megamind is blue, just like the Colts! Dym: And there was another annoying baby that was sent that got all the love and success. Yar: Tom Brady? Dym: As a superhero and supervillain years later, Megamind and the other baby, Metro Man, would have many battles. Yar: Like Peyton and Brady! Dym: And then one day, he succeeded. After many failed attempts, he finally won and killed Metro Man. Yar: Like when Peyton Manning finally won the Super Bowl against the Bears! Dym: *groans* Anyways, he got bored and created his own hero to defeat him, but he turned evil, so Megamind became a good guy to save Metro City, and then became it's new hero. Oh, and I should mention Metro Man didn't really die. Yar: Also he's dating a reporter now. (Cue Bad - Michael Jackson's Moonwalker) Dym: Megamind, quite similar to Gru, possesses a wide array of gadgets. But first, let's discuss his intellect. Yar: From when he was a kid, he had a genius mind and was making great inventions, like how Pey- Dym: His genius mind allows him to create many great inventions, which I'll discuss here. Yar: Similar to how Peyton Manning's used his brain to- Dym: A great invention of his is the dehydration gun. While Gru's freeze ray temporarily freezes his opponents in place, Megamind can use his to turn his opponent into a cube, which he can keep and choose whether or not to hydrate on his own will. Yar: And just like how Peyton Manning stars in commercials outside of the game, Megamind has a disguise watch which he's used to take on second identities. Dym: These disguises are perfect to the detail. Even the voice is changed to match. Yar: And much like how Peyton disappeared during the 2011 season to rehab his neck from surgery, Megamind can disappear with his invisible car. Dym: Yar, can you please stop bringing up the 2 time Super Bowl champion, 14 time Pro Bowler, 5 time MVP, and holder of the single season records for passing yards and for passing touchdowns? Yar: No guarantees. Anyways, like Eli Manning's helmet, Jersey and shoulder pads- Dym: Not any better. Yar: -Megamind has a gigantic mech suit. He can even hurt Tighten with it, who has the strength of Metro Man. Dym: And in the short Megamind and the Button of Doom, Megamind has created a Metro Man suit he can use to fly, gives him super strength, and can even shoot lasers. Issue is, Megamind has issues controlling it. Yar: Oh, and Megamind has robots he can call upon to help him. They're pretty weak, but they have their uses I guess. Dym: Physically he pretty normal in most categories, but he is quite above average in two of them. Yar: Getting hit, and avoiding getting hit. He's good in the pocket, like P- Dym: He was able to survive being tossed around by Tighten and dodged many of his thrown attacks was what Yat was going to say. Yar: And that is mostly his main weakness. Not being physically strong or super fast. Aside from that, his intellect and gadgets are capable of saving the day. Megamind: You dare challenge Megamind? Tighten: This town isn't big enough for two supervillains! Megamind: Oh, you're a villain all right, just not a super one. Tighten: Oh yeah? What's the difference? Megamind: PRESENTATION! Death Battle A shadow can be seen sneaking around a building. As he walks through a fake wall, he enters a laboratory. He continues to sneak through the rooms until he finds what he's looking for; a basket of remotes. The man then shuffles through a few before he chooses one starts to run off. However, lights are shown turning on as the man, revealed to be Felonius Gru, stops. The perspective shifts to Megamind, who is next to the light switch. Megamind: Wait a second, you're Gru! You stole the moon! That was so cool! I'm such a big fan! Hey, wait a second- He pulls out his dehydration gun. Megamind: What are you doing here on my property? And what do you have in your hand? Gru: Megamind, Megamind, look, I can explain. Gru flashes a badge. Gru: I'm with the AVL, Anti-Villain League. Megamind: Oh I'm quite aware Mr. Gru, it's the breaking and entering that I was a bit more concerned about. Gru: You have a giant death laser in the sky, don't you? The one you used to kill Metro Man? Megamind: Yeah, and what of it? Gru: You know it's just a little bit dangerous to just have a death laser in the sky. And you've been using it pretty recklessly in your hero duties. Megamind: What do you mean by reckless? I've only used it for the most severe opponents. Gru: Hey, I'm not the one calling the shots here, I'm just my doing my job. You know I respect you as well, you were truly one of the greats! Maybe we can go out and get some coffee later? Megamind: Hmmm, I'll consider it. But right now I think I'll want to have that back. Megamind places his finger on the trigger of his dehydration gun. Megamind: Through any means necessorry. Gru: It's pronounced necessary. Gru pulls out his freeze ray. FIGHT! Both of them fire their weapons at each other, with the blasts of each colliding. Gru ducks behind cover. Megamind: Where are you Gru? Come out, come out wherever you ar- Megamind is interrupted by a stealthy kick to the jaw. Gru then knocks the dehydration gun out of Megamind's hand, and then punches Megamind in the ribs. As Megamind struggles to breathe, Gru fires his freeze ray, and Megamind avoids the shot. Megamind then pops back up and pushes Gru to into a shelf, knocking the candle on it off, starting a flame on Gru's scarf. Gru panics, and then puts it out. Gru gets up and walks around, realizing that he can't find his opponent. Gru: Ah, so you're hiding too. Here's a one small difference- Gru can be seen slowly approaching a lamp with Megamind's figure in it. Gru: I can seek! Gru then hits Megamind on the head with a newspaper. Megamind: Seriously, a newspaper- Gru interrupts Megamind's statement with grabbing him and then slamming him headfirst into the ground. As Megamind struggles to get up, Gru does an elbow drop on Megamind. Megamind: Wrestling now? All right then. Gru looks away for a moment, and then realizes all too late that Megamind had hit him in the face with a folding chair. Gru: Ugghh, I've seen that move in Bob's wrestling game. I think that there's also a- Megamind: Table! Megamind drops down from the railing above and while riding a table, lands flat on Gru. Gru: Oh you must be kidding me. Gru then pulls out his taser and proceeds to shock Megamind. Megamind's body twists and contorts until he collapses on the floor. As Megamind lays unconscious on the floor, Gru walks past. Gru: Well, it was a bit rough, but at least I got that remo- wait a second. It's not in my pockets. The screen above Gru turns on. Megamind: Oh Gru, you have so much to learn! First of all, look over at me. Gru: I am. Megamind: No, no, no, me on the floor! You see the watch I'm wearing! Gru: Wait a second, you aren't telling me that- Gru twists the watch. The "Megamind" is revealed to just be a disguised Minion. Megamind: Yeah, while your scarf was set ablaze, I ran off, gave Minion the signal, took the remote from your pockets, and put on THIS! Megamind then zooms the camera out, showing that he had on the Metro Man suit. Megamind then zooms past off screen. As he arrives, he sees that Gru took off his clothes. Megamind: What a second, is he naked? Uggh no, not going to look, not going to look.... Gru then appears behind Megamind in his villain suit. Gru: I had this on under my clothes. Did you seriously think that I would just- you know what, let's just back to this. Gru pulls the mask over his head, and the two reenter a fighting stance. Megamind flies across and grabs Gru, slamming him against the wall three times. Megamind then throws Gru across the ground, causing Gru to slide back against a wall. Gru then activates his suit's camouflage ability, and sneaks through the lair. Megamind: Oh, are we doing this again! Gru, having activated the sticky mode on his suit, can be seen climbing on the walls, and then the ceiling. He drops down from the ceiling, and puts Megamind into a chokehold midair. Megamind can be seen visibly gasping for air, but then uses his super strength to effortlessly pry Gru's legs off his neck, as he throws him up onto the ceiling, causing him to crash through it. Gru activates his floatation mode, and gently descends back in. Gru then uses a mini-laser to set Megamind's cape on fire. As he puts it out, Gru takes back the remote. Gru: Oh Gru, you have so much to learn. Megamind: Give it back. Gru: Nope. Gru stretches his arm up. Megamind flies around trying to get the remote, horribly missing, leading to him crashing into the wall. Megamind then walks up, using his super strength to grab the remote. While Megamind is holding the remote, Gru still hasn't let go. The two keep trying to push each other off, until they accidentally press the button. Megamind: Oh crap. Minion, where is the laser pointed! Minion: The observatory here sir. Megamind: Cancel it! Minion: I can't! The computer screen shows the laser charging up. Megamind grabs Minion and flies out, while Gru activates his float mode and slowly is lifted out. Gru then gracefully flies away, with the laser blast destroying the observatory. Gru then lands next to his car. Megamind arrives at the scene, but quickly has his suit destroyed by his invisible car flying out. The two enter their vehicles. They both get on the road, and Gru fires missiles at Megamind. Megamind they proceed to hit, and Megamind's car blows up, launching the man inside out. Gru then appears to drive off, but soon sees a giant robot behind him. Megamind: Gru, do you think I can just forgive you for destroying my observatory? Megamind marches his mech closer and closer towards Gru. Gru gets out of his vehicle. As Megamind prepares to stomp on Gru, Gru pulls out his shrink ray. As Gru prepares to shoot it, Megamind's mech reaches his hand down and crushes it. Megamind: You have no escape now Gru! Gru then activates his camoflauge and sticky modes, and approaches the robot. Megamind: Where is he? Gru climbs up and cuts the robot open. He crawls through and reaches Megamind Gru: You have no escape now Gru! Gru then blasts Megamind in the face with the fart gun. Gru then jumps out and runs away, before his robot blows up. The robot explodes, and Megamind's skeleton is sent through the air, crashing into Gru. Gru: So about the coffee... would Thursday work? Gru then makes a phone call. Gru: Kevin? Dave? Come here quickly, I might have to hide a body. And tell the gorls I'll be late for dinner. KO! Results Yar: How did Megamind lose! Dym: First, I'll say this. The battle was very close. Each fighter possesed so many options that would give them an instant win that rather than deciding who would win, we decided who would win a majority of he time. Yar: And that appears to be the person that has less combat experience, less absurd gadgets, and less intelligence? Dym: Yes. While it may be true that Gru had those disadvantages, a few things swayed it in his favor. First of all, his speed is much above Megamind. Second, when Megamind isn't in the suit, Gru is much physically stronger. Third, Gru is more durable. When it comes down to the intangibles, it simply goes to Gru. Yar: I guess Megamind didn't think this one through. Dym: The winner is Gru. |-| PlozAlcachaz= Gru vs Megamind is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Super villains, they come in all forms. Whether sadistic, silly, cruel, or clueless, they've always been around to challenge the mighty protagonist. Boomstick: And man, do we have a real treat for you folks. Today, two of the newest baddies shall duke it out for your enjoyment. Wiz: Gru, the madman who stole the moon. Boomstick: And Megamind, the villain turned hero of Metrocity. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to fight out who would win a Death Battle. Gru https://youtu.be/axbUCR1nKRA Wiz: Gru is a proud super villain who lives in an underground lair disguised as a simple suburban household. Boomstick: He comes from a long line of baddies who made their names known by performing great feats of villainy, usually by stealing historical monuments. Wiz: His pride was bruised when a rival villain named Vector stole the Great Pyramid of Giza. In order to please his mother, Gru decided to execute the greatest super villain plan one can accomplish. Boomstick: Stealing the fricking moon. Wiz: As a talented super villain, Gru possesses an amazing intellect, allowing him to draw up and build various weapons in a matter of hours. Boomstick: And because of this, he frequently uses loans from the Bank of Evil. Wiz: He also had most of his weapons developed by his partner Dr. Nefario. And even though they weren't built by Gru, we are giving them to him for this fight. Boomstick: Because we're awesome like that. Wiz: These weapons include a piranha gun, freeze ray, and a squid launcher which can be used like a grappling hook. Boomstick: He also uses a fart gun, which Dr. Nefario built by accident when Gru asked for a dart gun. Hehe. Wiz: He also possesses as rocket launcher, but he rarely uses it since the rockets fired are slow and inaccurate. Boomstick: Seems kinda useless. But then again, explosions are always awesome. Wiz: But now it's time move on to the nitty-gritty. His patented shrink ray can shrink any object to the size of an apple. Boomstick: You could own a nuclear bomb and carry it around in your pocket. Wiz: However, the ray's effects are temporary and the object will return to regular size after an hour or so. Boomstick: And finally, the best for last, the cream of the crop, the ultimate badass weapon of mass chaos, the trademarked Big Blaster Cannon. Wiz: Gru's Big Blaster Cannon looks like a typical laser pistol at first, but when activated, it triples in size. With a 5 second charge time, it can fire a ball of energy that can shatter a house or level a building. Boomstick: And it can lock on to its target, to make sure that it's not leaving unscathed. Wiz: He also pilots the Airship, which is armed to the teeth. Boomstick: It consists of missile launchers, machine guns, grappling hooks, adjustable thrusters, and a robot claw. Because in Death Battle, there's no such thing as overkill. Wiz: Gru doesn't have any potential weakness other than those of any human being. Boomstick: But that won't stop him. Make your ma proud, Gru! (Gru blows up a carnival tent with Big Blaster) Gru: KNOCKED OVER! Megamind Wiz: Megamind is the last survivor of his unknown race, rocketing to Earth as an infant in order to begin a new life. Boomstick: Wait a minute, that's Superman's origin story. Wiz: I believe that's what they were going for here. Anyway, his luck went sour when another survivor, named Metroman, knocked his pod off the course of his supposed new home. Instead of living with a wealthy loving family, he instead when sent to be raised at a maximum security prison. Boomstick: And ironically, Metroman became the hero. What a dick. Wiz: Over the years, Megamind developed a hatred towards Metroman and Metrocity, swearing eternal vengeance on them for discriminating him for so long. Like Gru, he is vastly intelligent. At the young age of ten he was already building death rays and force-fields. Boomstick: His main weapon is the De-Gun, one of his childhood weapons. And believe me, it lives up to its name. Wiz: It can dehydrate people into small blue cubes. And the process can be reversed if they touch water, duh. It also got a number of other functions as well, such as Decompress, Debilitate, Demoralize, Decoupage, Deregulate, Death Ray, and Destroy. Boomstick: Another weapon up his alley is his Disguise Watch. A tool that can turn him into anyone he wants. And also uses knock-out spray and the Forget-Me-Stick when he runs out. Wiz: He also uses a number of vehicles to his advantage, like the Invisible Car, which is used to stealthy and speedy travel. Boomstick: The Hoverbike is a flying motorcycle that allows Megamind to use his weapons freely during movement. Wiz: And his Battle Suit consists of twin saw blades and firework cannons. Boomstick: And should all of that fail, he is never without his fail-safe. Wiz: Megamind's final weapon is an orbital space cannon that harnesses the full concentrated power of the sun. It takes a minute to charge, but when fired, it can destroy a building almost instantaneously. Boomstick: Some men just wanna watch the world burn. Wiz: While having no real weakness either, Megamind is not fond of power punches or laser blasts to the face. Boomstick: But if you wanna land an attack on him, you gotta break through his defenses first. Mega mind: Hand over the award! Just kidding! Fight Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:PlozAlcachaz Category:Season 8 PlozAlcachaz Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:DYMallday Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles with Music